Disc pelletizers which have been manufactured in the past have been produced of steel with no lining material to keep the material, which is being processed, from sticking or adhering to the steel pan. When processing materials, which are both sticky and which set or harden, the "build-up" at the vertical side of the pan and at the bottom area adjacent the side occurs very rapidly. Many types of scrapers have been utilized to control the "build-up", but none have been successful because of the adhesion between the pan side and the process material. This adhesion or caking is greatest in the corner where the vertically extended pan side and pan bottom come together. In this corner area, the scraper wears very fast which causes the build-up to harden and wear the scraper even faster. The action of the scraper requires much force and energy and increases the horse power required to turn the pan. Moreover, known scrapers are knife-like and consume abnormal amounts of energy to clean the bottom of the pan.